As technology develops, more and more devices for sharing interests and opinions have emerged. Social networking services, such as Plaxo, Tunerfish, Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, etc., are one type of communication platform that has allowed interests and opinions to be shared. Social networking services are formed from a network of computers operated by various users. Often, users must opt-in to the social networking services. Typically, users wishing to be a part of a particular social networking service select or are assigned a specific username and password. These usernames and passwords are used by the user to log-in and log-out of their social networking services. Entering usernames and passwords is often tedious, and therefore, can be a deterrent to users logging into their social networking services. Further, it is common for each user to belong to more than one social networking service. For users that belong to multiple social networking services, it may be annoying to log into or maintain connections with each social networking service. In addition, users may not belong to or utilize multiple social networking services because they may not want to remember or maintain additional usernames and passwords. Aspects of this disclosure may provide solutions to the foregoing and other shortcomings.